


The Whole World

by AnaxSaintyetThief



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaxSaintyetThief/pseuds/AnaxSaintyetThief
Summary: In which I ship everyone with everyone and seeing how it goes, and expecting it to be an awesome shitstorm. Let the mayhem fucking commence!





	The Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in Theon's point of View, before he is Reek. Warnings, it's a dark fic most of the time, so if you don't like, don't read. (Pls read ;-;)

Theon had never actually intended to go to college. Sure, he had put minimal effort into his school work, but he didn't think he would actually get in. And deep down, he knew it was mix of Eddard Starks and Balon Greyjoys influences that got him this place, and not his own wit. There was also the fact that Baratheon Academy was the only prestigious school in all of Westeros, and his father wouldn't suffer insults to his house and send Theon to some run down shithole. 

The only thing that gave him solace was that, being born into and raised in a tight knitted uppercase social circle, was that he would probably know or at least know of everyone there. 

Westeros itself was a small city, if cities could even be small, and everyone sorta just knew everyone. The Lannisters were the snobbish lawyers, deceitful and cruel, and the Baratheons were the ones who fed off that money. With the marriage of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon, their respective powers had combined. Not that the Baratheons really hand any. 

The Tyrells were whores, the Starks were stupid and honourable, and the Greyjoys...The Greyjoys were the social outcasts of the upper classes. Rich and powerful enough to be considered upper class, but in no way respected. They were rumoured to be incestuous, though not as much as Cersei and Jaime, and had been caught in a few thievery and rape scandals. Plus Euron was a known paedophile, and was still allowed to teach at a fucking school of all places. 

Theon scowled at the thought as Balon pulled up to the huge academy, his face sour and his jaw tight. "Don't get into any trouble, don't fuck every girl you meet, and don't get caught smoking weed. See you on the weekends, when you can be bothered to come." Theon climbed out, not replying. He hauled his luggage out of the trunk of his father's car, and then watched him pull away with sigh. 

The front gate was barred, and it seemed you either had to have a student ID card, or be buzzed in. Theon checked his watch and cursed. He was already late for induction day. 

Rushing over to the buzzer, Theon pressed it angrily. Then pressed it again. "Hello?" Came a woman's voice.

"Theon Greyjoy. I'm a student, so let me in already." There was an audible sigh.

"Another Greyjoy? We get rid of one and gain another. Come on in." The buzz dissapeared before Theon could muster a response, he would make sure to tell the headmaster about that. 

The gates creaked open, and someone came out to meet him and take his bags up to his new dormitory. He was pointed in the right direction, and burst into the entry hall as the headmaster Stannis Baratheon was giving a rather dull speech. He caught the eye of someone he knew very well, and grinned in his direction.

Robb Stark, of the Stark family, who were all that was pure and just in the world grinned back at him. Theon had been sent to live there for five years at the age of ten, because of a...family problem. They had caught Euron sneaking around in his nieces room, and apparently this wasn't the first time either. Uncle Aeron claimed Euron would visit him in the night when they were both younger. Yet there Euron was, standing at the back of the hall, surveying the youth in front of him like a starved man. Disgusting.

The speech had just finished, and all the students convened or left to find their rooms. Theon found the tell tale auburn locks and embraced Robb like brothers. "Robb!" 

"Thee!" Robb embraced him with a firm squeeze that knocked the air from Theon's lungs in a good way. "Its been what, a year since you moved back? All I've had were texts from you, asshole!"

Robb punched him on the arm good naturedly. Theon rubbed it. He didn't miss how much Robb didn't know his own strength. "Yeah, sorry bout that. I was readjusting. Balon has been teal fun." Robb's face twisted at that, but then the expression softened at Theon's question. "Is Jon here? Ned sent him right?" 

Even if Catelyn hated the boy, she wouldn't deny him an education. She just hadnt expected Ned to go all out, sending him to the same academy as his trueborn son. Robb nodded. "Yeah, but he wasn't allowed to be a part of the ceremony, being a bastard and." He sighed, looking ashamed as if it were his fault. Theon loved him for it. "It was mother's idea." 

As they talked and jested, Theon realised it may not be so bad here. Then he caught Euron's one eyed gaze, and a chill went down his spine. He didn't realise the real threat was the one he couldn't See, the one they called the bastard of the Dreadfort.


End file.
